Caubels (Romanum)
The Caubel (Bufae: x) are a carbon-based humanoid species native to Belizur in the Caecar System . They are ruling a small 40 lightyear realm called the Caubel Republic. The Caubel have been united since 2001 AD and reached the Space Age shortly thereafter. The surface of the Caubel homeworld is 90% water, similiar to the surface of now terraformed Venus. Belizur itself was relatively calm in terms of predetory cycles. As they reached the space age, the Caubel Republic is focused on brining wealth to the Caubel homeworld of Belizur, starting with the asteroid mining in the Caecar System. Biology Appearance Caubels are on average, a bit shorter than humans. They are in fact amphibian humanoids. Males of the species have a tropical water-like pigment, while females have an orange-like pigment. Their heads are harder than the rest of their bodies, with a more scale-like appearance. The females are evidently shorter and have four protrusions on top of their chests, as opposed to the human female’s two. Caubel pigment becomes lighter the closer their ancestors were to the equator. Females have a more gold-purple pigment meant to attract males. Caubel males also have shoulder roofs that extend to the top of the head. These are for a more sleek structure when underwater and also double as shelter when in danger, as children and female Caubels are able to hide behind it. Their waists are quite small, and their first pair of arms only have 4 fingers, with 2 long, soft backwards fingers, which are more so, thin fins. Their second set of arms have 4 fingers with 2 opposable thumbs. In addition to this, females lack pointy protrusions at the hips. Both sexes feet resemble a chicken's feet, with three toes. Physiology Nervous system Xanian nadirs also produce a highly toxic black, ink-like substance from their eyes similar to tears. Apex Xanians do not produce these toxic black tears, and lack the ability to cry. The tears in nadir Xanians also appears to be a defensive mechanism as well, increasing in volume and toxic potency when they are in danger or in fear. The Xanian nervous system is x (name Human type of nervous system). The Xanians possess a number of redundancies within their nervous system, most famously the secondary “brain” located within their spines. Musculoskeletal system This system consists of the Caubel skeleton and attached muscles. It gives the body basic structure and the ability for movement. In addition to their structural role, the larger bones in the body contain bone marrow, the site of production of blood cells. Xanians typically tower over their human counterparts, with nadirs standing at about 190.5 cm (6'3") and weighing 88.4 kilograms (195 lbs) on average, and apexes standing nearly 254 cm (8'4") in height and weighing about 215.4 kilograms (375 lbs). Both Apex (Hermaphrodites Male) and Nadir (Asexual Female) Xanians tend to possess the same proportion of muscle mass, though nadirs tend to have more fatty tissue around the hips, breasts, and bottom, more in line with the human female archetype (low hip-to-waist ratio). The Xanian skeletal system is dense and metallic in nature, with a black noirium metallic coating and a strong honeycomb-like interior structure, increasing the strength and endurance of the Xanians bones to steel-like levels with only a fracture of the weight and mass. Xanians can survive falls from great heights or blows with little physical trauma, and recover from the even within a generally short period of time. Xanian teeth are also coated in the same metallic substance, and notably possess large upper and lower canines. Furthermore, their teeth are also sharp and serrated, and appear to be self-sharpening. Likewise, the Xanians possess claws which are extensions of their finger bones. Additionally, the teeth of the Xanians are coated with the same material as the bones themselves. Nadir claws are longer than those of Apexes, however, though both genders have pronounced canines at the top and bottom of their mouths. Xanian claws and teeth are both black in coloration as with the bones, and are sharp and serrated, as well as self-sharpening, serving as fitting natural weapons. All Xanians possess a long, prehensile tongue, about forty centimeters in length, which is black in color and strong enough to firmly grip objects with, and an opening in the tip that can be used to drink liquids with. The Xanian skeletal system is dense and metallic in nature, with a black noirium metallic coating and a strong honeycomb-like interior structure, increasing the strength and endurance of the Xanians bones to steel-like levels with only a fracture of the weight and mass. Xanians can survive falls from great heights or blows with little physical trauma, and recover from the even within a generally short period of time. Xanian teeth are also coated in the same metallic substance, and notably possess large upper and lower canines. Furthermore, their teeth are also sharp and serrated, and appear to be self-sharpening. Likewise, the Xanians possess claws which are extensions of their fingerbones. Additionally, the teeth of the Xanians are coated with the same material as the bones themselves. Female claws are longer than those of males, however, though both genders have pronounced canines at the top and bottom of their mouths. Xanian claws and teeth are both black in coloration as with the bones, and are sharp and serrated, as well as self-sharping, serving as fitting natural weapons. All Xanians possess a long, prehensile tongue, about forty centimeters in length, which is black in color and strong enough to firmly grip objects with, and an opening in the tip that can be used to drink liquids with. Circulatory system This comprises the heart and blood vessels (arteries, veins, and capillaries). The Xanians possess two hearts, both of which propel the circulation of the blood, which serves as a "transportation system" to transfer oxygen, fuel, nutrients, waste products, immune cells, and signalling molecules (i.e., hormones) from one part of the body to another. The blood consists of fluid that carries cells in the circulation, including some that move from tissue to blood vessels and back, as well as the spleen and bone marrow. Xanian blood is jet black in color, with the oxygen-binding protein in their blood known as hemombranin, being responsible for this unique property. The blood possessing an oily, grainy texture to it from the bits of metallic noirium substance in it, and is very toxic and acidic to most native and non-native species of Zhakar, to whom it causes painful burns and scarring. Hemombranin can carry considerably more oxygen than hemoglobin, lending the Xanians their great stamina and endurance. A notable feature of this protein is the effect it has on Xanian muscles. With a higher level of oxygen provided to their muscles, the Xanian muscular system is on average one to two times stronger than the human muscular system. Their muscles are also considerably denser as well, meaning that certain blows do not harm Xanians as much as they would humans. Additionally, Xanians can run faster and longer than humans as well, and possess a higher level of flexibility and agility. However, this comes with several complications. Xanxians experience a bell curve of this, as they reach peak strength and slowly decline. To deal with the cooler winters on the Xanian homeworld of Zhakar, Xanian blood doubles as an anti-freeze, keeping the blood and other bodily fluids from freezing during the most frigid periods of the winter months, and helping the Xanians to survive in a range of cold and sweltering environments. The internal body temperature of the Xanians is about 86ºF (30ºC), heavily regulated by the higher amount of oxygen in their bodies and the anti-freeze they naturally produce. Respiratory system The Xanian respiratory system does not differ much from human. There is a nose, tubes, cavities, and lungs. The Xanian larynx is unable to achieve a diverse set of sounds, and is relatively deep. Xanians are noted for the higher levels of oxygen their body can carry, which allows them to achieve a greater level of stamina without succumbing to fatigue immediately. The Xanians possess a unique trait which prevents choking in their species. When an object is lodged within the larynx, an extremely corrosive form of stomach acid is released into the larynx, quickly dissolving the lodged object without harming the tissue around it. Digestive system The entire digestive system’s lining is twice as thick as humans. They have no large intestines, though their small intestines are instead connected to their bladders, which obliterate solid waste and refine them into liquids. Nadir Xanians can vomit on demand, often using such an ability to vomit highly caustic stomach fluids onto large predators to maim or kill. The waste product produced by Xanians is refined into a silver liquid, not unlike mercury in appearance and movement. So powerful are the chemicals used to refine the waste into liquid matter, that the liquid waste itself is deemed extremely toxic and dangerous to any non-Xanian life it comes into contain with, causing burns and scarring if not treated immediately. It is surmised that this helped to prevent predators from using Xanian waste products to track the individuals on their homeworld, and was more likely to scare away potential threats than to attract them. However, due to the vast complexity of the Xanian physology, they must intake at least twice, and at most, three times as much humans consume, an extreme disadvantage when compared to other space age species. Reproductive system Immune system Nadirs lips which are coated in an oily black lipstick-like substance called notomin, which leaves black residue on any objects their lips have touched, much akin to lipstick itself. While still having this, apex lips do not begin to produce a thicker version of this lipstick-like substance with the onset of puberty, and instead appear dark brown rather than black in color. The purpose of this is to attach the Xanian equivalent of white blood cells to pathogens entering the body. There is a less effective variant pasted onto the nasal cavity. The effect is strong enough for Xanians to track the residue miles away. All Xanians possess an organ known as a tuera, which produces millions of undifferentiated stem cells which can heal damaged organs, tissue, and even body parts. However, the tuera cannot heal itself, and damage to the organ can result in a Xanian losing the ability to regenerate organs and body parts. And particularly deep wounds tend to leave scars that can only be removed with plastic surgery. Aggressive viruses are still dangerous and even lethal to the Xanians, and though the immune system they possess is strong enough to lessen the lasting impact of the virus, proper medical treatment is still required from a hospital. Xanians have a much less powerful equivilent of white blood cells, taking upwards to three weeks to fight off a cold, but in return can heal better in the long term, with a short list of illnesses that can actually kill Xanians. Endocrine system As children, Xanians mature very quickly mentally, and can grasp information a human of the equivalent age would not. Likewise, Xanians thus deem their children to be adults in all but name long before they reach physical maturity. This system is composed of equivilent organs of the human kind, except producing different hormones. Integumentary system The Xanians can produce a liquid substance from glands located within their palms and the soles of their feet, which serve to increase the van der Waals forces between their body and surface of an object, allowing them to scale objects in spite of their mass and center of gravity. This is also useful in helping the Xanians maintain a vice grip on any object they can hold. History Society and culture Morals Taboos Religion Caste system Family and marriage There is no concept of marriage in the Xanian species as a result of the complete domination of reproduction by the male gender. Whereas an emotional and physical bond play a major role in the human species given the need for male and female humans to work together in creating and raising a child, no such need exists in the Xanian species, effectively removing the need for marriage as a tool of procreation. As a species, sexual activity is considered a frequent part of one's life, a simple action of desire on one's part with another member of his or her family. Cuisine Sexuality